


i can tell your heart beats for her like mine does

by inkfiction



Series: Glimpses [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mutual Pining, Other, some season 5 stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: Robin can feel Emma's eyes on him; he wouldn't be a very good thief if he couldn't tell when someone was watching him.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Glimpses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	i can tell your heart beats for her like mine does

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Either said irrelevant LI watches either his LI or the other woman. So either jealousy or concern.'

Robin can feel Emma's eyes on him; he wouldn't be a very good thief if he couldn't tell when someone was watching him. He can't quite figure out the expression in her eyes, though. From what he has seen of the savior — and, now that he thinks about it, it’s quite a lot, since Emma and Regina are always somehow in each other’s orbit — Emma always wears her heart on the sleeve of her red jacket — the one Regina particularly hates, he knows because she can never stop herself from commenting on its hideousness.

Emma’s expressions are usually open and easy to read. Especially when she's around her son. And Regina. Her face always shows what's going on inside her head.

But sometimes Robin catches a look, and it has happened too many times for it to be a mere coincidence — like when he kisses Regina, or holds her hand, or cups her face — and he cannot figure it out. It's cold, but there's something else in it, something he can't quite put a finger on. It makes him vaguely uncomfortable on some level.

"Does your friend really hate me?" He asks Regina one day, because it's obvious Emma's opinion means a lot to her.

"Who, Emma?" Regina laughs, incredulous. "Why would she hate you, you're my soulmate!"

Robin wonders if that actually might be the reason.

*


End file.
